


That's not what happened.

by bimh



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimh/pseuds/bimh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice is a prospect and he has some questions about another member. Tig is willing to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.

It hasn't been more than two weeks since Juice walked in the "Teller-Morrow" garage to become a prospect. It was this big decision in his life and he couldn't screw it up. He was told that for about a year he should do whatever he was told to do and sometimes that "whatever" was pretty messed up. But he never complained in front of the club. He sweared to himself sometimes but he was devoted to his cause. Amazing how many different things an outlaw club could do in two weeks.

 

He had great respect for the guys. Jax was a great kid, he looked like he cared about stuff Clay didn't. Yes, the president was a little stubborn sometimes. And there was this guy, a Scotsman who always drunk more than he talked. He also had some weird scars on his face but Juice was too afraid to ask. He looked like someone who could get things done. The guy Juice grow closer to was Tig. He could go to him if he wanted something and Tig could be an ass but he always helped. Juice had heard that Tig wasn't normal. That he had weird interests in many things. But he didn't really care. As long as Tig was accepted by the club and loved by his brothers, Juice couldn't help but ignore that side of him. Who was he to argue anyway?

 

-Hey prospect! Jax shouted. Go clean the bathroom. Chibs threw up. You can leave after that.  
-What's wrong with Chibs? Tig exclaimed, worried about his friend.  
-I don't know. Maybe he got sick. I told him to stop drinking when I saw his pale face but he wouldn't listen. Jax answered, rubbing his neck. Anyway boys, I'm out. Gotta help Mom with s'mthing.  
Tig nodded and when Jax left the place he stood up and headed to the bathroom. He was halfway there when Chibs walked out the door. His face whiter than Jax's shoes, his eyes looked tired. He more or less walked like a zombie.  
-Hey bro, wanna help you out? Tig said to his walking-dead friend. You look sick. He completed.  
-Oh righ' I look sick. Ya came to tha' conclusion by ya'self? Chibs tried to smirk. Nay, I'm gonna go to bed here. Cannae ride home, brother.  
-'kay brother. Night.  
Tig's eyes pinned at Chibs 'till he got lost in the corridor. Then he went back to Juice, who was speechless all this time, trying not to draw attention  
-You wanna clean the bathroom now prospect? Tig emphasized the word "prospect" only to scare Juice and pull him out of his thoughts.  
-Uh what? Juice tried to return to his normal state. Yeah right just... He paused.  
Tig looked at him confused.  
-Can I ask you a question? He breathed.  
-Well brother, no. You can't fuck me. Tig said seriously, something that made Juice feel awkward.  
-Uh no, sir. He said, trying not to panic. It's..It's about Chibs.  
-No you can't fuck him either. This time Tig couldn't hide his chuckle. Yeah, sorry. What about him? He looked Juice in the eyes.  
Juice hated that. Cause Tig's eyes had this super light blue colour that scared the shit out of him. He looked at his feet and breathed.  
-How he got his scars? He felt embarrassed to ask that, but he really wanted to know and Tig was the guy with the least possibilities to kill him. Juice raised his head and looked at Tig, ready to blush.  
-Look,prospect. I'm not supposed to tell you this but... He paused for a few seconds and then continued. He did this to himself after his wife and daughter died in a car accident. He was drivig the car. Cutting his face was his way to punish himself. Tig kept looking in Juice's eyes who felt really bad, like he was going to be sick. His eyes ready to become wet.  
-I'm sorry. He tried to say without sounding too stupid. I didn't know. But you already know that so I'm gonna clean up now. He almost whispered before he began to walk towards the bathroom. His face so blank and his mind so full that he wasn't able to hear Tig's unsuccessful tries of hidding his laughter.

 

-Jax said church in 10'. Juice informed Tig and Chibs who were sitting next to the counter. He quickly looked away and kept walking when he made eye contact with the Scot.  
-Whatcha wrong with 'im? Chibs turned to Tig, eyebrow raised.  
-No idea brother. No idea. Tig giggled.  
-Oh, come on Tiggy. What the fuck did ya do again? Chibs loooked at his friend not sure if he was about to laugh or get angry.  
-Well...Tig stopped giggling. Maybe i told him 'bout your scars. He looked up, whistling.  
-Donnae playin' it innocent ta me Tiggy. What did ya say this time? His voice demanding, but not serious.  
-Told 'im you did it after you killed your family in a car accident. Tig smiled.  
-Mother o' Christ brotha. Stop messin' w' the lad.  
-Come on Chibs. Where is your Scottish self? Let me have some fun for once. Tig said like he begged for it.  
-God..I donnae know Tig, he seemed troubled and come on, i donnae want 'im to be all awkward 'round me.  
-Ooh. Tig whistled. Somebody likes the prospect?  
-Shut up! Chibs punched Tig's arm as he stood up. Come on. We got meetin'.

 

After Clay strucked the gavel against the wooden base, Juice was the first one to stand up and leave the chapel. Chibs looked at Tig like he was judging him.  
-Gotta tell 'im. He whispeard, making sure that Tig was the only one who listened. He tried to leave but Tig grabbed his arm and held him back.  
-What would be the difference Chibs? I mean, I know it's the truth but it won't make him feel any better. It's still a fucked up story to tell. Tig didn't really know what he was trying to do or who he was trying to protect and why. But he knew what he said was true. Chibs' real story wasn't any better than the fake ones he told people for fun. You could say it was worse.  
-Gotta tell 'im. Chibs repeated.

 

-Juicy-boy! Chibs called the prospect. Come ove' here!  
Juice had never heard this version of his name. When he saw Chibs standing a few meters away he approached him, avoiding to look him in the eyes.  
-He's screwin' with ya. Chibs said quickly.  
-What? What do you mean?  
-Tig. He's screwin'. That's no' wha' happened. Chibs couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He seemed so innocent. Like he wasn't made for all the outlaw shit they were into.  
-Oh okay. Juice interrupted Chibs' thoughts. Sorry.  
-Ah donnae worry lad. He does it aw tha time. He once told someone he was the one who did it 'cause ah was messin' with 'im. Justta scare the shite oot of the man. Chibs tried to make Juice feel better, maybe make him laugh. But he could see the kid's face still troubled.  
-But...Juice hesitated. But something must have happened. Was it bad?  
Chibs let the air out of his lungs. He knew that moment would came since he decided to talk to him.  
-Yay, it's pretty bad. He stated. But everybody here knows, so... He paused.  
-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Juice said with compasion.  
\- 'T's okay Juicy. Ya know the only truth in Tig's story was tha' I hae -had- a wife and hae a daughter.  
Juice nodded eager to listen to the rest of the story.  
-But. Chibs continued. They're both alive. And away. He paused to breathe. Only the thought of his family made his heart aching. Talking about them made his knees weak and his stomach flip. He sat down on a chair before start talking again.  
-They live in Ireland, where I lived too before comin' here n' gettin' the "California" patch.  
Juice couldn't talk or move at all. He knew this guy for half a month and he was already opening up to him. He wanted to know if he did that with other prospects too but he was sure that this wasn't the case.  
-We were good. Chibs smiled as he remembered the good times. But there was a guy, rival o' mine who wanted my bad. And my family. Long story short, he took my wife and daughter for his own and made those cuts 'cross my face, tryin' to make me 'fraid of 'im. It only made me angry. The old man hissed his last sentence.  
Juice swallowed loudly and mumbled a weak " 'm sorry".  
-Now ya know. Donnae feel bad 'bout it lad. Chibs almost whispered as he stood up and patted Juice's back before walking out. 

It was Juice's turn now to sit down and feel like an ass for making Chibs remember all this shit again. But maybe he would anyway. He had those scars and a nickname to remind him after all.


End file.
